Ohana means family
by DemiPyre
Summary: Dannielle Colts' life was never normal, but things took a strange turn when she was recruited by S.H.I.E.L.D at age 15. Now here she is at age 18 as a Level 5 agent and placed on Coulsons team. Better summary inside. This is only a short snip of the story, it's several months into being on the team. If you like it I will write the full story. AU for Some of the characters.


**So... I wrote this small scene after it just popped up in my head. I already have the beginning scenes in my head and i am currently writing them. Please tell me it you would like to read an actually story of this.**

 **It involves an 18 year old S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent who was brought into the agency at age 15 by Coulson. She was trained by Romanoff and Barton as a Jr. Agent and became an actual agent at 17. Dannielle Colts, often being referred to as Dannielle Coulson, is a level 5 agent who was placed on the team a few months into the show(I'd say about the time Skye went off with Miles). Ward didn't like her originally, tried to get Coulson to take her off the team, saying that she was too young to take being an agent seriously. I won't say anything else in case you actually want to read a full story of it.**

 **I apologize how the format is, i wrote this on my phone and copied and pasted this onto my computer.**

 **I don't own Agents of SHIELD or anything mentioned in it, only Danni.**

 **Please read and Enjoy. Tell me if you like it, and what you think i should do to/for it. REVIEW!**

* * *

Danni slowly crawled out of bed, careful not to make any noises, afraid that her bunk neighbor

would hear her. The black haired girl threw on her normal clothes, well normal in the sense of

sweats and a sweatshirt.

She couldn't sleep, too quiet, thoughts too loud. It made her want to scream, the force of her

thoughts raging around in her head, begging to get out.

She punched the bag, ignoring the pain in her unwrapped hands. Only pain would stop her

thoughts. She punched again and again, knuckles opening up, blood running down her hand.

Danni fell to the ground a sob escaping her throat. She couldn't help it, emotions finally broke her

down, another and another until tears were pouring down her cheeks, eyes blood shot. The 18 yr

old pulled her knees up to her chest. She wasn't for to be a SHIELD agent, she emotions to crazy.

Her emotions never fit the level 5 agent that she was. For years she was too emotional, or not

enough, hiding them until they broke. Like now.

The adrenaline gone, sharp pains ran up her arms. Her knuckles now bleeding profusely.

"Danni?" someone called out.

Another sob stuck in her throat. It was Ward. Grant Ward. Her team

mate. Although he didn't like her at first they were close. He was like her brother, only he knows

some of her deepest secrets.

"Come on Danni, I know you're in here. You weren't in your bunk. This is the only place you'd go."

Ward walked further into the make shift gym in the storage hatch.

Danni pushed herself into the shadows, she didn't want her 'brother' to see her like this. The tall

dark haired agent walked around the boxes of supplies, hearing the ragged breathing of the younger

agent. The black haired girl let out sob, Her hiding spot given away.

"Hey." Ward spoke with a soft voice, reserved for very few people in his life.

"Danni what's wrong?" He kneeled down next to his 'sister' and pulled her into a hug. She finally

broke, gripping Wards shirt tightly. "Shh Dannielle, shh" he rocked her back and forth. Her

strangled sobs breaking his heart.

She was the youngest on the team, at her age agents would still be in training, but of course

Danni was different, she started at SHIELD at 15 Because of her age the entire team was

protective of her. She was the little sister of the team. Nobody would let anything bad happen to

her. Especially not Grant Ward, especially not now.

He rubbed the back of the calming girl, if anyone saw him at this moment, they would be shocked,

the robot-like agent acting all caring, but Dannielle Colt was his sister, and he would do anything

for her. He pulled back a little and wiped the tears from the 18 yr olds face,

"Now will you tell me hat's wrong?" she shook her head, hair flying around madly.

Ward Sighed, "Fine then, but you're coming with me."

He pulled her up and walked her to the bathroom, "Give me your hand." He demanded.

Danni looked up, "Grant, I'm-" She was cut off,

"You don't want to tell me what's wrong, and you don't have too." She bit her lip, and looked up at

Ward, her blood shot blue eyes watched as he cleaned her bandaged both hands,

both looking a little swollen.

"How am i supposed to protect you when you go and do something like this?" Danni didn't say anything. "Done" He told her.

"Go get your pajamas on, and come to my bunk,we'll watch a movie. I know you well enough that you won't sleep."

She left while he cleaned up the mess before going and changing his bloody shirt and sitting up in bed waiting for Danni.

Just a few minutes later the 18 year old shyly peaked around the edge, clad in black and blue

pajamas, the bandages hidden by the hem of the long sleeves of her shirt. He motioned for her to

come in and shut the door. Danni crawled into his arms.

"Grant" She suddenly said in the middle of their first movie,

"Thank you." Ward kissed his sisters forehead, "No problem"

Neither of them slept after the movies, movie after movie, and then they talked, plans for

breakfast already on their minds. Danni danced around the kitchen a few hours later, flipping

pancaked while Ward cooked the bacon. It took a while for her to convince him to help her with

making the food ("Because I want to do something nice for them, that's why.") but they both

settled into the kitchen, piling bacon and pancakes on their teams plates as they came into the

kitchen looking for food.

"Thank you." they all said before digging into their food.

But of course Jemma Simmons had to notice something, "Danni, your eyes are swollen. Are you ok?"

That got everyone else looking up at her, worry in their eyes.

"I'm fine Jem. I just stayed up all night watching movies." That wasn't really a lie.

"Your hands are bandaged and swollen, are you sure you're ok?"

The 18 yr old sighed, "Yeah. I did my usual training today, but I guess I did if for too long." The worry didn't go away, but she dropped it.

They all finished eating, Danni not noticing the looks that Melinda May gave her, knowing that the 'little sister' of the team was hiding something.

* * *

 **Please review and tell me if you are interested in this, it would be greatly appreciated.**


End file.
